This invention relates to a patch for walls, ceilings and floors and a method for patching walls, ceilings and floors.
A common problem is the need to quickly and effectively repair a hole or damaged area in a wall, ceiling or a floor of a building such as a home, office or other structure. Existing methods are labor-intensive and expensive.
It would be advantageous to provide a patch system and methods for patching holes in walls, ceiling or floors that require less labor and materials than presently existing methods.
According to one or more embodiments of the invention, a patch system is provided that includes a plug made of foamed rigid polystyrene material including an adhesive backing. According to certain embodiments, a method of patching a hole is provided comprising at least selecting a patch system including a plug made of foamed rigid polystyrene material and an adhesive backing, inserting the plug into the hole and applying the adhesive backing to the area surrounding the hole.